pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Glamour Pretty Cure!
Hollywood Glamour Pretty Cure! Just for fun fanseries. It's theme is movie genre. Story TBA Main Characters Pretty Cures Holly West/Cure Horror * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Brittney Karbowski (English) A hyper and out going actress in training since she was young. She thought since her name is the first part of 'Hollywood' it was a sign to be an actress. Though hyper, she does have a hard time trying to get out of bed and tends to be dragged by her room mate out of the room. In civilian form, she has short black hair and black eyes. As Cure Horror, her hair becomes longer and pulled into a spiked bun with red highlights and her eyes turn red. She is based on the Horror Genre. Katherine Waltz/Cure Western * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Maggie Flecknoe (English) Holly's roommates who's parents own a ranch just outside of town which caters to both special needs and regular clients to riding classes. She has no real goal in New Heights Academy other than making sure Holly gets to class on time. She prefers stage acting compaired to movie saying it feels 'Fake' or 'Forced' only real exception for her is westerns and has an extensive collection of western movies. In civilian form, she has dirty blonde hair tied in short pigtails and green eyes. As Cure Western, her hair grows longer turning light blonde tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn jade. Lisa Garnet/Cure Noir Holly's childhood friend who loves Nior movies from her grand father collection and has made a superhero based in the time period. Her father owns a bookstore catering to self publish books from around the town while her mother works as a delivery worker. In civilian form, she has waist length black hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Noir, TBA Julia/Cure Romance Emma/Cure Period Cure Fantasy Cure Sci Fi Cure Animation Once one of the fearless cures who protected the land of Film but was sucked into the blast to protect Romero. Her soul is stuck in each individual piece of the Mystic Reel. She seems to have an ongoing relationship with Romero. Mascot Romero He is the mascot of the series. Villains The Blank Films Entertainment They are the villains of the series who are after Entertainment Energy to transform it into ??? to use to take away any will of entertainers to conform to their ideals. TBA Family Students and Staff of New Heights Academy Allies Items Pretty Cure Reel They are the henshin devices. Mystic Reel It's what protected the land of Film and held the power of imagination for all the citizens. It was destroyed in the attack against the kingdom due to the attack Cure Animation's soul was entangled in the reel. Locations Springville: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * New Heights Academy: Where the cures go to school and house them. It's a stage/entertainment school that helps teach children and teens and sometimes adults a set of skills for any entertainment they would want to go on to after they graduate. Land of Film It's where the insperation of movies come from and where the old movies go once done and taken care of. Episodes # Just one little scare will do! Cure Horror is Born!-When Holly joins the infamous New Heights Academy, she is ready and willing to go but when she finds a small bat who introduces himself of Romero and asks for her help in saving both their worlds from Tyranny. # The Good, the bad and the Pretty Cure! Cure Western is Born!-When Holly gets partnered with her roommate, Katherine for a movie scavenger hunt. They get attacked by ???. # I go where the wind takes me! Cure Nior is Born!-Katherine is surprised by Holly and Lisa's friendship when Holly asks Lisa to join their night out. # When Julia meets the cures! Cure Romance is Born! # TBA # Just a big of imagination! Cure Fantasy is born! # The Pretty Cure's guide to Filmaking! Cure Sci-Fi is Born!-When The cures get scouted into ??? movie making class project, they are ecstatic. Trivia * Some episode Titles are some movie titles depending on what cure is in the spotlight in the episodes though Episode 1 is based on a song title, one little scare will do from Phineas and Ferb.